1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ear thermometer probe cap, and more particularly, to an integrally formed one-piece ear probe cap with modified interlocking structure at the base of its bell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of instant thermometer using infrared sensing technology has gradually replaced traditional mercury thermometer thanks to fast response by the former. It works by sensing the infrared strength radiated from the ear drum in auditory canal with an instant thermometer to measure auditory temperature. In practical use, the instant thermometer measuring probe is inserted into the accessory opening of auditory canal, and a sterilized probe cap must be attached to the measuring probe to avoid pollution or affection by bacteria Generally, a disposal probe cap is used which is essentially available in the market in two types.
One type of probe cap is comprised with three members, a polyethylene(PE) diaphragm folded into a cup shape in its peripheral and two pieces of rings forming themselves into a base which includes hooks to hold together by clamping the circumference of the folded diaphragm, thus to form an enclosed diaphragm window end and a base opening end. It takes advantage of grooves provided on the base ring to interlock protrusion bolt provided at the bottom of the measuring probe. This type of probe cap is found with several defects, namely, complicate processes as it is comprised of three individual members, resulting in waste of materials and higher cost; and being much less attractive in appearance as it is made of diaphragm with the exception of its base, showing rugous peripheral and irregular shape.
Another type of probe cap is made in one-piece having a very thin portion at its window end, comparatively sturdy side wall that can be formed with a definite shape, its base is the thickest part and a grooved ring which can be fixed by a hook from the base of the measuring probe of the instant thermometer, is provided at where close to the side wall at the base. However, as the length of a measuring probe of an instant thermometer must be sufficient to reach the accessory opening of auditory canal, and when inserted into one's ear, it takes only for the measuring probe to contact one small section at the front end of the measuring probe, this another type of the prior art gets too long due to being subject to the interlocking device provided at the base of the whole length of the measuring probe, thus leading to waste of materials, higher production cost and environmental issue when disposed of.